


Don't Know What I'd Do Without You (Freed X Ex Self Harm Reader)

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ex Self Harm Reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: Kind of mentions self harm but not directly. If you feel like you could be triggered by this then please do not read it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Know What I'd Do Without You (Freed X Ex Self Harm Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Kind of mentions self harm but not directly. If you feel like you could be triggered by this then please do not read it.

 

 

 

Y/n was sat in the dimly lit room, doing nothing but staring at the wall. It was quarter to four in the morning and the H/c mage hadn't had a minutes sleep due to the many thoughts that rushed though her head. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember why exactly it was that she couldn't sleep, maybe it was her past troubles with sleeping creeping back up on, she didn't know.

The sound of the sheets rustling next to her caught her attention as she looked over at her boyfriend Freed.

"..Y/n...?...What's up..?" Freed asked, his voice groggy due to him only just waking up.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Y/n gave him a small smile before returning to staring blankly at the wall. Freed immediately sat up, knowing that it was a bad sign when Y/n said something was nothing.

They had been working on getting Y/n to talk to someone whenever there was anything wrong and the H/c girl had been doing so well and Freed didn't want to take any chances with this. He gently took hold of Y/n's hand in both of his, once again gaining her attention.

"Y/n, we've been through this, not telling me things isn't going to help. You've come so far, I want you to remember that you can always talk to me." Freed said, looking deep into Y/n's eyes.

"I know, I just couldn't sleep, that's all." Y/n lied, hoping she could fool the man sat next to her however, that was not the case.

"Y/n, please. I'm trying to help you, you know it's not good for you to keep things to yourself." Freed explained.

"I know, I just...Sometimes this whole thing seems pointless. Why bother getting 'better'? I don't understand it. What if I physically can't get 'better'?"  Y/n asked as tears began forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean, why bother? And of course you can get better. I know this must be really stressful but it's for your own good. You might not see it just yet but there's so much in life for you to live for and there's so many people for you to meet and so many things for you to do, why give  up now? And if you really do feel like giving up, think of everyone at the guild. If you don't want to live for yourself, live for me, live for all your friends and guild mates. You never know somewhere along the way you might realize that you are living for yourself." Freed stated, staring straight into Y/n's E/c Eyes, his own eyes full of emotion.

"But...." Y/n started before Freed gently placed his finger over her lips.

"No buts. Why bother getting better? Y/n, you don't realize how worried I was when I found you bleeding in the bathroom. I could barely even tell the paramedics what your name was and what had happened. I was terrified that you wouldn't make it. I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't made it. When you was in hospital, I didn't leave the house at all except to come and visit you. I felt as if it was wrong for me to go out and talk to friends and have fun when you could possibly be dying. If you hadn't of survived, I may of just stopped leaving the house at all. I couldn't survive without you. You're the only one who I feel like I can tell anything to and I just don't know what I'd do without you..." Freed trailed off at the end, looking down to his hands that were gripping onto Y/n's hands. Tears were forming in his eyes however, he was determined not to let Y/n see, it would only make her feel bad.

"Freed...I...I didn't know...I....I didn't realize you cared so much....I thought that maybe you were just nice to me out of sympathy...I...I'm sorry....." Y/n sniffed, biting her lip to hold back small sobs that were threatening to escape.

The two of them sat like this for a moment, both of them just appreciating each others company before Freed looked up, wrapping his arms around Y/n and pulling her into his chest, resting his face in her hair.

"Don't apologize....You have nothing to be sorry for...." Freed mumbled into Y/n's H/c hair. Freed began rubbing small circles on Y/n's back, whispering words of comfort to the smaller girl in his arms. The two of them simply sat, holding onto each other as if they were the only thing that mattered in the world. They had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes when Freed heard Y/n let out a small yawn.

"Come on, try and get some sleep, okay. We can have a lie in in the morning." Freed said, planting a gentle kiss on Y/n's forehead when she looked up, causing the H/c girl to giggle slightly.

"Okay." Y/n answered as they both led back down, Y/n cuddling up to freed and falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

 

 

Y/n woke up again a few hours later as the sun was rising. The H/c girl yawned slightly before attempting to get out of bed, failing due to Freed having his arms wrapped around her. She managed to wriggle out of his arms however, just as she had stood up, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave me...." Freed mumbled, still half asleep

"Freed, I need to pee. I'll be back in a minute." Y/n replied as freed groaned, already missing having Y/n's warm body next to his.

"Fine.." He mumbled, letting go of her wrist.

 

Y/n came back a few minutes later to find Freed fast asleep once more. She quietly slipped back into bed, careful not to wake the green haired male up.

"Y/n...?" Freed mumbled in his sleep as y/n led down next to him, watching how peaceful he looked as he slept and also laughing quietly at how messy his hair had become.

"What are you laughing at...?" Freed mumbled, having woken up slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just laughing at how ridiculous your hair looks." Y/n smiled

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." Freed said, wrapping his arms around Y/n once more an burying his face in her hair, causing her to laugh once more.

"I love you." Y/n said

"I love you too." Freed said before kissing Y/n's forehead.

"Thank you Freed...." Y/n mumbled as the two of them fell asleep again

 

 

 

 


End file.
